Harry Potter and the Secrets of War
by FirstLady8892
Summary: Christina Mystvolerin is a muggleborn 7th yr. Slytherin, who will be given the chance who will she choose? True Love or Family? a story of love, death, secrets, animagus, prophieces and much more!
1. Head Boy

I do not own Harry Potter or his world. I only own Christina.

I would like to thank my betas:

Hannah, Paige, Elven, and Kai.

**Chapter 1: Head Boy?**

Christina Mystvolerin woke up early on September first, with great anticipation. Today was her first day as a seventh year at Hogwarts. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She had been chosen to be a Head Girl. Christina knew that being Head Girl was a big responsibility. All the younger students would look up to her for advice and leadership. Christina wondered if she could do this. She had trouble keeping up with her schoolwork and quidditch the last couple years, and she wasn't even a Prefect. As she pulled her long red hair into a ponytail, she thought of Draco, her boyfriend.

Christina started to remember what had happened at the end of last year. It started with the announcement that Draco had joined the Death Eaters and was given a big task by the Dark Lord himself. Then it was later reveled that his task was to kill Dumbledore, and now Dumbledore was dead. She hadn't heard from Draco since then and constantly worried about him. She hoped that he would be joining her at Hogwarts; school would never be the same without him.

Christina had neatly pressed her skirt, vest, white collared shirt, and tie last night; they were waiting on a chair near her bed for the big day. After getting dressed she looked around the room, grabbed her Transfiguration book with her cloak and neatly folded them both in her open trunk. Christina double checked to make sure everything was there. Her books, her clothes, and her most prized possession: her Firebolt.

Then she closed her trunk, and called for Riddle, her Northern Eagle Owl. Riddle flew to Christina's arm and she put him in his cage. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her wand, and stuck it in her pocket. Christina grabbed her new shiny Head Girl badge, polished it on her vest one last time, and took her letter from McGonagall with her list of announcements for the Prefects and put them into her purse.

Christina then checked herself in the mirror once more, pulled her lip gloss out of her purse, and applied some. She took her wand out of her pocket, said the incantation to make her trunk float, grabbed Riddle and headed downstairs.

Christina's house was rather on the small side. As she walked down the hallway she passed her siblings' rooms. She was so glad she didn't have to share a room with, her seven year old sister, Ashley. Ashley was one of those sisters who got into everything; just because it was not hers she had to explore it. This always became a problem when Christina came home for the holidays. Ashley would get into Christina's trunk and play with her wand and Firebolt. On one occasion Christina had walked in her room, and Ashley was flying five feet in the air and almost out the window.

Then there was Joe. He used to be Joey but now that he was ten, he had reached the age of maturity, he couldn't be called Joey anymore, it just _had_ to be Joe. Joe usually stayed out of Christina's way, but when he was around he would hurt Ashley. Ashley and Joe were always fighting it was mainly because Ashley was a cry baby while Joe was an agitator. Let's just say the two didn't mix well.

Then there were Christina's parents, both of them were such kidders. When she was younger and bored they would tell her to go play in the street, and Christina would always reply, "But I'll get hit by a car."

Christina was so glad that this was her last year at Hogwarts, so if Joe ended up there she wouldn't have to deal with him. Also Joe would most likely give away her most protected secret, which Christina had been hiding for the last six years.

Christina somehow got placed in Slytherin. In Slytherin you had to be a Pureblood, both parents magical and have no Muggle blood. The problem was that Christina was a Muggleborn. She still did not know how she got placed there. But everyone thought she was a pureblood, and she was fairly popular, so she never bothered correcting people when they assumed she was a Pureblood.

When she entered the main hallway, she put her trunk down and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen was chaotic as it always was on September first. Her siblings were fighting and yelling over nothing, as usual. Her mother was at the stove, finishing the last few pancakes and putting them down on the table. Her father was reading the newspaper, but said hello as Christina sat down.

"Mom, Joe hit me!" Ashley screamed as Christina poured herself some orange juice.

"Joe, don't hit its not nice." Christina's mom said from the stove.

"But Ashley is annoying me, she won't stop singing." Joe stated, as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"Ring around the rosie..."Ashley started screeching. Christina quickly said a spell that she got from her Charms book the other day. Instantly the kitchen went quiet. Ashley was still singing. Christina smiled in success; she had been wanting to try that spell and just found the perfect time. Only Christina couldn't hear Ashley. Everyone else would have to deal with her. Christina went back to her pancakes. After a loud, frenzied, but filling meal, they all filed out of the house and into the car.

Christina's father drove Christina and the rest of the family to the King's Cross station as he usually did. They escorted Christina all the way to the entrance of the nine and three-quarters platform. And they said their goodbyes; Christina entered the platform and went to put her trunk in the train. As she was struggling with her trunk, someone grabbed the opposite end and took some of the weight off her sore arms. She looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Christina exclaimed.

"Hello Cruel-heart." Draco answered using his favorite nickname for her. Christina studied Draco, he looked different. His usual take charge aura was there, but there was something else. Christina couldn't figure it out. Draco also seemed skinner and his face more hollow. Christina gave him a questioning look.

"The Dark Lord" Draco replied not making eye contact with her. Christina instantly dropped her side of the trunk and pulled Draco into a long embracing hug. People walked by snickering, but neither one of the couple really cared.

"Draco." Christina heard someone say. Both Christina and Draco pulled out of the hug, to see who called him. They both turned around to see Crabbe standing outside the seventh year Slytherin carriage.

"Hey Christina." She smiled at Crabbe, turned back to Draco, picked up her trunk, and he led her to the seventh year Slytherin carriage. After putting her trunk on the rack, she grabbed her cloak and put it on. She reached into her purse, pulled out her Head Girl badge and clipped it onto her robes.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise." Christina said as she turned around. Christina turned to look at Draco, after a long worrying summer, she was glad to see him ok. He pulled her into a long hug, which ended in a long kiss.

"So Draco, how were you able to come back this year? You know after everything that happened?" Blaise asked, after the couple pulled out of the kiss.

"I made a deal with McGongall to allow me to come back to Hogwarts; I have to be extremely well behaved. This meant no detentions because of jinxing people." Draco rolled his eyes at this thought, like he could ever behave. "I am gonna be watched like a hawk by the new headmistress, McGongall, and the new head of Slytherin house Slughorn. If I broke even one rule, I would be expelled, no matter what the circumstances. So let's make sure I don't get caught." Draco explained. After that they said goodbye to the three boys, they both left the carriage and made their way to the Prefect carriage.

They entered as the train started to pull away from the station, and all the Prefects were standing around talking about their summer. Christina looked around at the Prefects while waiting for the Head Boy to come over to her. She found Pansy and waved hello. Then a couple of rows away she saw Hermione and Weasel talking with Raveny Patil and Boot. All the Prefects seemed to be in a good mood except Hermione, who seemed to be somewhat mad at the idea that she wasn't the Head Girl.

Christina locked eyes with Hermione and they both slightly smiled. This was their usual greeting, because they were they were friends, but were forced to keep it secret. Seeing as Hermione was in Gryffindor, and Christina in Slytherin. They hated each other until third year when they both took Ancient Runes. The class was mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They happened to be the only Gryffindor and Slytherin who took the class, and got paired together for assignments and quickly overcame obstacles to become best friends.

Christina gave Hermione a look, asking 'Who's the Head Boy?' Hermione shook her head, as if she didn't know who it was. She leaned over to Weasley and whispered something.

The carriage door opened; a boy with emerald green eyes hiding behind glasses and a lighting bolt- shaped scar just visible under his messy black hair, entered. Christina gave him a dirty look as she looked at the Head Boy walking up to her. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter, her boyfriend's mortal enemy, was the Head Boy. As soon as Harry and Christina got everyone to sit down, and be quiet, they went over the rules and guidelines of being a Prefect. After that was over, they told the Prefects of each house the passwords.

They dismissed the Prefects and Christina turned and walked over to Draco, to tell him she'd meet him in a couple of minutes. Then she turned back to Harry and introduced herself. They knew of each other, but now that they had to work together she wanted to make sure they really knew each other. They were many Prefects still in the carriage as Harry left to go find Ron.

Christina turned, saw Hermione, and ran up to give her a hug. They both started to talk as they walked down the corridor to their carriages.

"So, how was your summer?" Christina asked.

"Long, and eventful. One of Ron's brothers got married. Otherwise than that I spent the whole summer with Ron. Though, Harry, Ron, and I were thinking of not even coming back this year." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Christina asked raising a eyebrow.

"So we could get ready to fight Voldemort, but when we all sat down and talked about it, we realized this last year would be very helpful. McGongall and Lupin said they would help us get ready. But what about you?" Hermione replied knowing Harry would not approve of the release of that current information, though Hermione completely trusted Christina and knew she would never betray her.

"Well I am glad that you came back, school would never be the same without you! Oh, my summer was very boring. I spent the whole summer worrying about Draco." Christina replied.

By then they reached the Slytherin carriage Christina said, "Goodbye! I'll see you later!" They quickly gave each other a hug, and Hermione nodded in agreement. Then Hermione continued on to her carriage as Christina opened the door to find Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco. Christina sat down between Draco and Blaise and they all started talking about their eventful summers.


	2. NEWTS Year

**Chapter 2:**** N**ew

**E**ventful

**W**icked

**T**iring

**S**ecretive** Year**

When they reached Hogsmeade station, Christina and Draco filed out of the train, found the nearest coach, and climbed in. To Draco's dismay it was already half occupied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco tried to turn around but before he could get out the coach started to move throwing Draco onto Hermione.

"Ugh, you touched me. You…Mudblood. Get off of me." Draco practically shouted at Hermione. Christina grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down into the seat next to her. She knew if she didn't hurry a fight would start.

Christina quickly looked at Hermione and she knew she was thinking the same thing. Christina could tell that Hermione was performing a spell. Christina was about to ask what that spell was, but found that she couldn't talk. She threw a look at Hermione and she nodded.

Harry, Draco, and Ron quickly realized that they couldn't talk when Ron was going to retaliate at Draco and instead they started to throw dirty looks at each other. Christina and Hermione pretended to throw dirty looks at each other, yet at the same time trying to keep from cracking up. Just as they both felt as if they were about to burst, the coach stopped and they got out.

Christina took Draco's hand and started the walk up into the Great Hall. Christina and Draco entered the Great Hall and saw Professor McGonagall sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Next to her was Professor Slughorn, and next to him sat an empty chair. As Christina and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, Christina looked up and down the staff table. Professor Lupin seemed to be the replacement for Snape. Christina gasped as she saw who Lupin was talking to. A young woman with long blonde hair. Christina could hear the professor's accent from where she was sitting.

"I am so excited to teech 'ere at 'Ogwarts! Oh 'ow I love Transfiguration! Eet is one of my favorite subjects, and I get to teach 'Arry!"

Christina turned and looked at Draco who also had noticed Fleur Weasley. Just then, the doors of Great Hall opened and then, in filed the first years. When they stopped in the front, Christina realized that Professor Flitwick was the teacher leading the first years. After the Sorting Ceremony, dinner, it was time for announcements.

"Students, I welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. First years welcome to Hogwarts. For all Students the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Also all products from The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are forbidden. There is a list of all forbidden objects on Mr. Filch's office. There are some new professors to introduce. First we welcome back Professor Slughorn who will be teaching Potions and be the head of the Slytherin house.

We also welcome back Professor Lupin", which was interrupted by a big cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Professor Lupin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and be the head of the Gryffindor house." There was another big cheer from the Gryffindor table. "We also welcome Professor Weasley, who will be teaching Transfiguration. There will be tryouts for the house teams posted in your common rooms. "

They were dismissed from the Great Hall to go to bed. Christina stood up and yelled "First Years over here." All the first year Slytherins came running over to Christina and Draco.

"Hello, my name is Christina and I am the Head Girl." Said Christina with a smile.

"My name is Draco and I am a prefect." Said Draco with a scowl.

"We will be leading you guys to your dormitories, and if you ever need anything please don't hesitate and come and ask us. The Slytherin dormitories are this way please." Christina led the first year Slytherins towards the dungeons. Draco and Christina stopped when they got to a stretch of blank stone wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories; all you have to do is to say the password." Draco said with a bored voice.

"And the password is Salazar." As soon as Salazar came out of Christina's mouth a door slide opened. All the first years gasped. All of them followed Christina and Draco inside. All of the first years were a little surprised of their surroundings.

"You will find the boy dormitories on your right and the girl dormitories on the left." Draco said as he pointed to the right and left. After the first years started to head to their dormitories, Christina kissed Draco goodnight and went to her dormitory. Christina climbed into bed, with excitement of the next day making it very hard for her to fall asleep.

The next couple of weeks were pretty normal, that is, as normal as they could be, considering the time they lived in. Christina had to give detentions to a couple of fifth years. She also had loads of homework.

She loved all her NEWT classes that she was taking; which included Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Christina was so glad that she didn't have to take Herebology and History of Magic anymore. Christina hated those classes, she would get so bored with History of Magic and she found Herebology kind of useless, I mean honestly who cared what plant that is and who cares what is does.

Defense was always fun with her favorite Professor. Transfiguration was interesting since no one could understand Professor Weasley because of her accent. It was amusing to watch fellow students strain their ears just to be able to take notes. Charms was, well, _Charms_. Potions were better with Slughorn than with Snape, and Ancient Runes was still one of Christina's favorite classes with the best company: Hermione. As Halloween drew close, the school was getting decorated with Pumpkins as usual.

Late one night, as Christina sat in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco. She was writing an essay for Slughorn. While trying to think about the properties of Amortentia, she stared off into space. Her eyes glazed over, as if she was hallucinating, and she saw a bright green light. Not long after, a loud piercing screech jerked her back to reality. _What on earth just happened?_ She thought, blinking her eyes.

"Christina…Christina…" She heard, and when she opened her eyes she saw Draco. His usually cold, gray eyes were full of concern, and they glowed in the firelight. "Are you okay?" her boyfriend asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered him with uncertainty.

"We need to finish this essay for Slughorn, it's due tomorrow."

"Okay." Christina pulled her long red hair away from her face and went back to her essay while trying to figure out what just happened.

The next morning Christina woke up and tried to shake off her dreams, well actually, they were nightmares. Christina had spent the whole night dreaming about green light, screaming, and very high pitched laughter, the whole while, she was tossing and turning.

As Christina got dressed she thought about the dreams, there was tons of bright green light, lots of screaming from a woman, she heard lots of high pitched laughter. She had no clue what any of that stuff had to do with each other. But she realized that those pieces might belong to a murder. Wait… now she was even more confused. As Christina put a headband on to pull her hair out of her face she shrugged off the nightmares for now and then she went down for breakfast with Draco.

Christina had just finished her breakfast with Draco; she had spent the whole time listening to him insult Crabbe and Goyle's intelligence. While they were walking through the entrance hall, she looked around her and saw Abbott with a red-head that, Christina was pretty sure, was named Ali Bambrough. She noticed Boot and Tori Smith, both Ravenclaws, sitting on a bench near the Ravenclaw hourglass holding the 250 house points they had.

She also saw Potter, Weasel, and Hermione coming down the stairs for breakfast. Christina caught Hermione's eye to bid her a good morning. Christina could hear parts of Weasel and Harry's conversation. They seemed to be having a heated conversation about Quidditch.

"Well, you are playing keeper, then Jimmy and Richie are still beaters, while Ginny is still playing chaser and so is Demelza, but we need to replace Katie…" Harry said to Ron.

"Harry, Mystvolerin, Smith, Bambrough, please come to my office." Christina heard, as she looked around for the owner of the voice. She saw Professor Lupin on the stairwell with his usual look of exhaustion. "Malfoy, Abbott, Boot, Ron and Hermione, please move along."


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: Secrets Reveled**

Inside Lupin's office he asks all four of them to take a seat. "I have something very important to tell you guys. "

"What could us four have in common?" Christina asks in a sneer.

"More than you think." Lupin replies. " The first thing I am going tell you will seem like it only effects Harry but actually has to do with all of you."

"What is that Remus?" asks Harry.

"I'm your father!" he replies.

"What? How? Why? Wait...are you lying?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Okay, let's see. On the night Voldemort (causing Christina, Ali, and Tori to flinch) came and attacked. So Remus and I did a switching spell. Well he came over; your mother did the spell as a double safety. Because the next day the Secret Keeper was suppose to be put in effect. Only it never happened.

Only an hour after I left disguised as Remus, Voldemort came. Remus disguised as me told Lily to get the kids and run. Voldemort killed Remus and moved on to your mother. Lily tried to reason with Voldemort but Voldemort killed her. Then Voldemort went to go kill you Harry and your three sisters." Lupin said, with tears glistening in his eyes and on his cheeks.

"Wait my three sisters?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, your three sisters" James replied pointing at the three girls.

"Then how did they live through this?" Harry asked.

"After Voldemort got backfired with his own spell, Sirius Black was the first one on the scene. After seeing Remus he was scared. After seeing Lily he feared the worst. But when Sirius looked into the nursery, since Lily was in the door way, he found you four sitting in your cribs. Sirius had a feeling that Voldemort would be back and he also figured that Dumbledore would probley have plans for Harry. Sirius knew it would be harder to find you guys if you were all separated.

So Sirius grabbed Christina ran down stairs, outside muggles and wizards were starting to gather around the house. Sirius found a nice muggle family and asked them to adopt her. Then he ran upstairs grabbed Ali and Tori and ran down stairs again. He saw two Wizarding families and gave them Ali and Tori; Ali to the Bambroughs, and Tori to the Smiths.

Then he went to wait for Hagrid to come get Harry. Sirius didn't have long to wait. Within a couple minutes of hiding Hagrid showed up. And Sirius went stumbling into the house crying over the death of his best friend and wife. Sirius asked Hagrid to give him Harry because he was his Godfather knowing what the answer would be. Hagrid said no just as Sirius had figured, Harry was to go live with his aunt and uncle on Dumbledore's orders. So Sirius gave Hagrid his bike and left to go find Peter Pettigrew."

"So then we grew up separately in different places and all ended up here at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"I don't believe you." Christina suddenly said with a sneer.

James did not answer instead he went to the bookshelf and pick up a big book. It was titled "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts." Harry looked at James with a confused look, Harry having read part of it, and knowing that the book did not mention the fact that he had three sisters. James opened the book, to where he happened to have it marked. Then he handed the book to Harry, pointing to four paragraphs, for him to read.

"_**The greatest dark wizard in all time, would be Lord Voldemort. Otherwise known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Lord Voldemort is known for being a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and being a Parseltounge. Lord Voldemort was also known for using the Avada Kedavra Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse.**_

_**Lord Voldemort ruled the wizarding world for eleven long dark years. Starting in the year of 1970 and ending in the year of 1981. During these eleven years Voldemort killed hundreds—muggles and wizards alike- but not without the help of his followers. Voldemort had many followers the ones that were the closest were named Death Eaters.**_

_**In 1981 Voldemort attacked the Potter family. Voldemort killed James and Lily then moved onto their children. The Potters had quad triplets, that were a year old, but when Voldemort tried to kill the only boy Harry. The spell deflected and instead killing Voldemort himself, only leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. No one knows how this happened or how to explain how Harry a one year old baby lived after being hit with the darkest curse that exists.**_

_**The Ministry officials think that Voldemort might have killed the three girls first, since they did not find the bodies dead or alive. To this day the Ministry is still confused on the girls' deaths because there are no answers and no one knows if they are still alive or dead."**__ Harry Read._

"But I have read that book." Christina stated.

"Me too." Stated Harry and Tori.

"Well, Dumbledore knew you girls were alive. So the publishers had to re-print the book within the first year it was printed. So the only people who own the original book are Dumbledore and I." James answered.

"I still don't believe you." Christina said in a huff.

James goes to his desk and pulls out a mirror and a picture of Lily and himself. Their wedding picture, and hands them to Christina. "Look at that picture and yourself."

Christina gave him a dirty look but did what she was told. She looked back and forth from the picture and the mirror. She looked almost identical to Lily in the picture, except her eyes she had James' eyes.

Christina looked at Ali and realized that Ali also was almost identical to Lily. "_No wonder everybody calls me Bambrough sometimes_."

"I think you guys have a lot of similarities." Said James all of sudden breaking the silence," Harry produce a Patronus please."

Harry did what he was told and a Stag erupted from his wand when he said the incantation. The Stag galloped around the room but did not disappear instead it stopped directly across from Harry on the other side of the room.

"Christina, your turn." James said.

Christina said the incantation and a Dog erupted from her wand and bounded around the room. It too did not disappear but stopped across the room from Christina.

"Tori?" James asked.

Tori did the spell from her wand a Wolf appeared and ran around the room and stopped in front of Tori.

"Ali?" James asked.

Ali seemed to know that it was her turn before James had even asked her and by the time he had said Ali, a Rat was erupting from her wand. They all watched as the Rat scuttled around the room and stopped across from Ali. James turned to the four.

"See. All my friends and I were animagus. I was a stag, Sirius a dog, Peter a rat and Remus a werewolf. I would always be a Gryffindor, but we always thought that Remus should have been a Ravenclaw, and Pettigrew a Hufflepuff. And Sirius's whole family were Slytherins."

By the time James explaining this, the Stag, Dog, and Wolf were cornering the Rat. All five of them turned to watch the Patronus. The Rat disappeared in a silver mist. The other three then disappeared also in a silver mist.

"Do you guys believe me now?" James asked.

All three girls answered a yes at the same time. As all four left James's office in silence, Christina was looking at the ground thinking about everything that was just happened. But then she ran into Harry, who was walking in front of her, she looked up and followed Harry's glaze to see him starting at none other than Professor McGongall. McGongall had a confused look on her face, and Christina decided to reach into the professor's mind. McGongall had many questions flying through her mind.

"Why are the four of them leaving Remus' office together?" McGongall thought.

"He told us everything…"Christina said with her voice echoing in the professor's mind.

"What exactly is everything?" she asked.

"That he is really James and that we are siblings." Christina answered simply.

"Right, you four will all come to my office immediately. Potter!" the professor said the out loud.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered.

"No, not you Christina. Go get miss. Granger and bring her to my office." McGongall said before hurrying away to her office.

Christina hurried off to go find Hermione, but paused for a moment and made contact with Hermione's

mind, and continued when she realized where Hermione was.

Christina knew that for most people you need to have eye contact to reach into their minds. But Christina was an exception when it came to Hermione and Draco. She could pretty much reach into their minds no matter where they were. This could become a problem, because sometimes she would reach into their minds by accident and see things she didn't want to see. But sometimes it was also helpful. Christina remembered the time that Hermione had a conversation in Hermione's mind when Hermione was captured by Professor Umbridge in their fifth year. Hermione asked Christina who was nearby searching a girl's loo if she could figure out a way to get them, well really her and Harry out of their predicament quickly. Christina told Hermione to give Umbridge what she wants…or really make Umbridge think she is getting it. Hermione quickly said thanks and put her plan in action.

Christina opened the library door and saw Hermione at a table with Weasley.

"Hey, Granger! McGongall wants you." Christina said as she usually directed herself towards Hermione, when other people were around. Christina walked out of the door to wait for Hermione. When Hermione walked out of the library, they kept a somewhat slight distance from each other, just in case, and conversed in Hermione's mind.

"So, do you know why McGongall wants me?" Hermione asked. Christina wasn't really paying attention still thinking of everything that James had just revealed.

"Christina! Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked when Christina didn't answer and at the look of her troubled face.

"Did you know that Harry had siblings?" Christina asked.

"No. None of the research I have done on Harry…wait are you saying that you're his sister?" Hermione replied.

"Yes. Along with Tori of Ravenclaw and Ali of Hufflepuff." Christina answered quietly, as they reached the gargoyle that concealed the stairs to McGongall's office.

Christina stood there for a while trying to figure out what the password was. She remembered that McGongall used famous Gryffindors as her passwords. And she knew the name; she knew exactly who he was when she heard it. But now she couldn't remember who it was, she could remember that he had something to do with Harry. But it wasn't Harry. That's when it hit her.

"James Potter." She stated, and started up the stairs when the gargoyle sprang to life. Christina opened the door to McGongall's office to find her siblings sitting in chairs, quietly waiting. Christina and Hermione took seats next to each other with Hermione next to Harry.

McGongall looked at Hermione, "Did Miss Potter catch you up?" Hermione nodded. "Harry, do your sisters know of the prophecy?"

Harry sighed and answered. "No. Before I reveal it, how do I know that they are trust worthy? Because Christina here is not only a Slytherin, but dating a Death Eater."

"First off, he's not a Death Eater! "Christina practically yelled.

"Harry, she's trustworthy. And trust me you don't want her to get mad." Hermione quickly said.

"How do you know she's trustworthy?" Harry shot back, letting his anger getting the better of him.

"Because, we have been best friends since the third year." Hermione answered quickly to Christina's defense.

"What???" Harry yelled. "And why should I not get her angry?"

"Because like you, her anger gets the best of her. In fact she is known for it in her house. In the first year Parkinson learned don't get Christina angry, and if she is run. Because Christina takes it out on the person nearest, like you. But you just yell, why Christina jinxes, hexes, and throws things. One time she almost threw a first year. In fact Draco is scared of her when she's angry." Hermione answered.

"What, Malfoy is scared of you?" Harry shot at Christina. "Wait, did you just call him Draco?"

"Oops! When it's just me and Christina we call him Draco." Hermione replied. "And trust me, she's trustworthy. She knows some of the stuff about us, and you, and Voldemort. In fact when you told me about the reason you can't kill Voldemort. I went to Christina, and she helped me research it."

"Fine! So there's this prophecy and it states…" as he took out his wand and made flames appear into words so that all his sisters could see it.

"_The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live why the other survives…the One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"How do we know that the prophecy means you? I mean we are born on the same day to the same parents, how do we know it's not me or Tori?" Ali asked

"Well, the prophecy applies to five people. Us and Neville Longbottom. His birthday is the day before ours. The reason that we know that I am the Chosen One is because Voldemort chose me. It could have been you Ali, or even Neville. But it is me, because Voldemort marked me as his equal by giving me this scar." Harry answered.

"Did it also state that one of you has to die at the hand of the other?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Harry answered quietly.

"Now, I know miss. Granger is confused because she already knows this. But there is a new prophecy. And it says…" she also takes her wand to make fiery words.

"_The One who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord…If he looks willing and loving… He will not have to fight alone…He will fight with eight pieces who love him unconditionally…And will defeat the Dark Lord with their help."_

"So I don't have to fight them alone? Yes! Wait who are these 8 people?" Harry responded.

"_First piece of eight rises of none…Of brown hair…And books…Her heart is placed in the house of lion…Though mentally placed in the house of eagle…Friends since the night of Hallows, seven long years_

_ago…"_

"That's me." Hermione squeaked.

"…_Will teach the One how to obtain new knowledge…Will help the One to push himself father than anyone else…Also to think before he acts…And to contain himself…"_

"I teach Harry that stuff everyday since we became friends." Hermione said.

"Here is piece two." McGongall said.

"_Second piece of eight of looking like the mother rises…Taken away when death had occurred…Placed along those who are most loyal…"_

"That's me. I think it means me." Ali whispered.

"…_Will appear useless at first…But when the time comes they will be very useful…The One should learn not to judge the badgers…Because the yellow badgers are not only loyal but have many behind them…"_

"Now I am confused what is Ali supposed to teach me?" Harry asked.

Christina rolled her eyes, while Hermione quietly chuckled then told Harry. "It means, that Ali isn't really supposed to teach you anything. She will bring friends into the war."

"Oh, well who is piece 3?"Harry asked.

"_Third Piece of eight of looking like the One rises… Born from the same parents…Taken when a year old…Placed in the house of smarts…"_

"Okay, so that's Tori." Christina stated.

"…_Will use what she achieves greatness in…To give the One and his companions an upper hand in the fight…"_

"What does that mean?" Tori asked looking up at McGongall.

"I honestly don't know. I was hoping you guys had a clue what it meant." McGongall said. "Here is piece 4."

"_Fourth piece of eight of red hair rises…Born from the same father…Taken as a baby…Raised by non magical…Placed in the house of cunning…Made an enemy as soon as their paths crossed…"_

"Well, that's Christina." Hermione whispered.

"…_Has the power of the mind…Will help the One to obtain and conquer the power…So the One can use it against the Dark Lord…"_

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I am a Legilimens." Christina said proudly.

The 3 other Potters gasped. They realized that even for their age it was hard to be skilled in that section of wizardry.

"How long?" Harry asked not really wanting to make eye contact with Christina.

"For as long as I really could remember. I mean when I was growing up I realized that sometimes I could read peoples thoughts. But when I got to Hogwarts I researched it and learned how to on my own terms. But when I need to talk to either Hermione or Draco, I don't even have to make eye contact. And they can be on the other side of the castle, or even at home and I still will be able to make contact. No one has been able to answer any questions I had about that factor. I asked Dumbledore and Snape and neither of them would answer me. And when I reached into their minds I realized that they were hiding something. But I still haven't got my answers about it." Christina replied.

"So who are the other 4 pieces?" Hermione turned asking McGongall.

"I can't tell you. Because, if I tell you who they are then they may not come into affect and that will make Harry lose. I have an idea who they might be, but I not 100 percent sure." McGongall replied. "Now you guys should go off to spend the rest of your day. When I find out who the next piece is I will send a piece of parchment with the piece of prophecy on it."

"Professor, can we bring the DA back?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if Ali is suppose to bring fellow students into the fight. We need to prepare them."

"Also, I think we should make a smaller version of the DA, with anyone in the prophecy and a few others, to learn the more important stuff." Christina said.

"I think that would be a smart idea." McGongall replied. "and Christina who would these few others be?"

"I was thinking Weasel, Weaselette, and Longbottom." Christina said, and looked at Harry who had this dirty look on his face. "Sorry, it's hard to break old habits."

"And Luna." Hermione added.

"I think there also should be a rule on the DA this year." Tori added. "Only seventh and sixth years, and pre-existing younger students, but no new younger students. For safety reasons, when we are at war."

"I give you guys permission. To do that and it would be nice if there were some Slytherins in the DA this year." McGongall stated.

"Um, I don't trust any of my house mates that much. Not even Draco." Christina whispered. With that note the 4 Potters and Hermione got up and left McGongall's office. They decided to set a DA meeting for the next Wednesday evening. And each off to go find their respective best friends or boyfriends to head to classes.


	4. Questions, Tears, Tempers, Choices

**Chapter 4: Questions, Tears, Tempers, Choices, and Patronusses.**

A couple days later Christina was sitting at breakfast in silence. Draco knew something was up. Ever since Lupin wanted to see her in his office, she hadn't talked much; she wouldn't make eye contact with him. And she seemed to be friendlier towards Potter. Not only that her flying seemed to be not concreted and she seemed to stare at Lupin in a weird way.

"Cissy are you okay? You have been awfully quiet lately." Draco asked.

"Draco lets grab some toast and go for a walk." Christina replied quietly. They grabbed some toast and walked out onto the grounds. They walked in total silence until they got to the willow tree next to the lake. Christina sat down and Draco sat next to her. Christina was the one who eventually broke the silence. "I found out some interesting things about my family."

"Oh, really. Like what? "Draco asked.

"Well when I was one, the Dark Lord killed my mother and thought he killed my father and then moved onto me and my siblings. He tried to kill me, my brother and my two sisters."

"Wait, did you just say that Potter is your brother?" He asked in shock.

"Yes." Christina answered waiting for the explosion that she figured she would get.

"What?" Draco almost yelled.

"Draco. Shh. I found out that I'm Potter's quad-triplet sister along with Smith of Ravenclaw and Bambrough of Hufflepuff." _Christina thought it was funny that she just called her siblings by their surnames. Hey, she shrugged off, all Slytherins call people by their surname_. "Everyone thought the Dark Lord murdered us with my mum. But that is not the problem. I can't date a guy whose father is a follower of my mum's murderer." Christina said with tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" Draco asked with a half confused and half angry look in his eyes.

"Draco, you have a choice me or the Dark Lord." Christina said.

"But if I leave the Dark Lord's service then he'll kill my parents and me." Draco says, with a slight high pitched voice as if even the thought of leaving Voldemort's service scares him.

"We can provide you with protection if you join me on the good side. And your parents too." Christina added when he was about to open his mouth. "I'm sorry Draco I can't date you if you are going to follow this..."

Christina took his left arm and pulled up the sleeve to revel a very dark black Dark Mark. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes."

Draco, I love you but if I have to fear that at any moment you might turn me or my siblings over to our deaths, then it won't work." The bell rings to go to class. Christina stood up. "I will see you in potions."

Christina left The Slytherin Prince in shock by the willow and headed for Ancient Runes, whipping her eyes as she made her way to the Entrance Hall. Her eyes were still full of tears when she walked into Hermione at the door for Ancient Runes. They walked inside as Hermione asked what was up. They sat down at their usual table while Christina explained what just happened.

"Do you think he will choose you?"" Hermione asked after Christina was done finishing explaining everything.

"Well, he loves me enough. The thing is, it's me versus his parents." Christina answered. When Ancient Runes was over, Christina and Hermione left class together and walked together. As soon as they stepped out the door they got dirty looks from all the Slytherins. As they walked to Potions they got more dirty looks, snide remarks, and tons of whispering. Harry and Ron joined them from the Divination.

"Mystvolerin, you do realize that Slytherins are seeing you walking with us." Harry asked.

"Harry, give her a break she just told Malfoy." Hermione muttered.

"Oh. Ok" Harry replied. They get to Potions and all the Slytherins are standing outside waiting for Slughorn to let them in. When they all walked down the staircase to the dudgeons all the Slytherins threw them dirty looks. Christina looked at the rest of the Slytherins but Draco was not there.

"Pansy, where is Draco?" Christina asks.

"He never came back from breakfast." Pansy responded while throwing her a dirty look.

Christina fled the hall towards her common room just as Slughorn opened the door. Christina entered the common room and started to walk towards the boys dormitories. The common room was really quiet because everyone was in class.

She walked up the stairs leading to the boy dormitories listening for any sounds that might come from Draco. She reached the door and quietly pushed the door open. She walked inside and looked around the room which is quite messy; she walked over to his bed. She sees the handle of his broomstick sticking out of his Trunk. On his nightstand there are two pictures one of Draco, his parents and his Aunt Bellatrix, the other of Christina and Draco. Christina puts her hand on the made bed and moves her hand along the sheets until her hand bumps into something.

She grabs the item it's an ankle. "Draco." Who all of sudden appears out of nowhere lowering his wand; he had obviously put the Disillusment Charm on himself. Christina looks into his beautiful but stormy gray eyes, which has tears leaking out of them, and his hair was a mess. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I' m fine." Draco muttered in an unsteady voice.

"Well I'm guessing that you still need some time alone. So I'll let you be." Christina quickly replied. She turns to leave and just as she gets to the door she hears Draco sob as he says the incantation for the Dilliusment Charm.

Later that evening at 6:30, Christina made her way to the Room of Requirement. She had changed out of uniform into a green collard shirt and jeans, since Ancient Runes was the only class she was present in. She had admit that she was a little nervous; she knew that she would be the only Slytherin there. When she reached the RoR, she entered to find all her siblings with Weasel and Hermione already there. Christina looked around; the room was perfect for their purpose. It had cushions piled in a corner, books lining a book self in the opposite corner. Weasel and Harry seemed to be having a heated conversation in a corner. She wondered what it was about, though by their faces it was about her. And she should not get involved. Ali and Tori were talking about something while sitting on the floor. The door suddenly opened and Weaselette, Loony Lovegood, and Longbottom entered. Weaselette threw a dirty look at Christina, while sitting down next to Loony. A couple minutes later the door opened again and Thomas, Finnegan, Brown, and Parvati (Gryffy Patil) entered. Then Bones, Abbott, MacMillian, Flinch-Fletchley (Flinchy) and Smith. Smith walked over to Ali and Tori, since Tori was his adopted sister, and Ali his girlfriend. Corner, Goldstein, Boot, and Padma (Raveny Patil) entered. And last but not least the annoying Creevey brothers made their way in. Harry asked everyone to sit down, and Christina, Tori, Ali, Weasel, and Hermione walked over to stand next to Harry.

"So I know you guys have many questions. First off, I would like to have Hermione pass around the DA contract. It's the same as last time, but this time if you spill; you will wish that you are Marietta. Ok, the next big issue is the 3 people to my right. I just found out that I have sisters; well actually quad triplets sisters. Christina, Tori and Ali were thought dead, but really were just adopted by different families. Now I can see that one of the questions that you guys are thinking. Is how can I trust them? Ok more like how can I trust Christina? Well, Christina has proved to Hermione and I; why I can trust her. There are a couple changes this year. First off, anyone in the DA this year has to be either a sixth or seventh year. Dennis, you may stay though. The reason is by the end of this year I plan to be standing in front of Voldemort for the last time. So we are not playing around this year, because you guys most likely be fighting with us. So we want to add more people, but stay with the sixth and seventh years. We will have a meeting every Wednesday, and since all the quidditch captains are in front of me, this shouldn't be a problem. We do have McGongall's permission this time. Today though, I was thinking of starting with patronusses. Since that was what we were learning when we were so rudely interrupted. Everyone has to think of something happy and the incantation is Expecto Patroum. First my sisters and I will show you ours."

Christina connected with her siblings minds all at the same time. "Okay, on three" her voice echoed in their minds. "One, two, three."

All four Potters said Expecto Patroum at the same time. A stag, dog, wolf and rat exploded out of their wands, and bounded around the room. The DA cheered for the four Potters.

"Okay, now you guys can try." Harry instructed.

Harry and his sisters watched their classmates struggle with the difficult spell. Hermione having produced a patronus back in their fifth year; was the first corporeal patronus to exit a wand. Everyone watched her otter scamper around the room, as Harry awarded her 10 points. Longbottom was able to perform it 5 minutes later, and to no one's surprise it was a toad. Not much later Weaselette with a lion joined the successful group. Christina watched as patronusses filled the room; Weasel's puma, Thomas' tiger, Finnegan's bear, Gryffy Patil's falcon, Brown's tiger cub, Raveny Patil's owl, Boot's eagle, Creevey 1's dolphin, Creevey 2's shark, Smith's badger, and Loony's dragon.

"Okay, since we have been here for 2 hours, and it's almost curfew. I think we are finished for tonight. I will see you all here next week, same day, same time. Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna I need to see you guys first." Harry said.

They watched all the students leave. Then Harry turned to Weasel, Weaselette Longbottom, and Loony. "Okay, at seven tomorrow will you guys come back here? It is really important, but I can't tell you guys right now because of curfew." When all four of them nodded, they all started to leave. Each heading to their own dormitories.

The next evening, Christina made her way again to the RoR, this time for the smaller version of the DA. She found her siblings, Weasel, and Hermione already there. About 5 minutes later Longbottom, Weaselette, and Loony entered.

"Ok, so you guys, might be wondering why you are here. First I need to tell you some prophecies that are life threatening to my sisters and myself. Hermione has a contract here for you guys to sign, and it states that anything we tell you, that if you spill about it you will die. And we are being serious here, so please sign the contract. Okay the first prophecy is the one we went after in our fifth year. And it states…" Harry took his wand out to write out the prophecy. Christina watched as Weaselette's eyes widened at the words, Longbottom seemed to also be in shock, but at the same time confused. Weasel already knew of the prophecy, and Loony seemed well, not changed.

"Harry, that beginning part describes me also. So how do we know it's you?" Neville asked.

"Neville, it could have been you or even one of my sisters. But the reason it is me, is because Voldemort choose me, by giving me this scar."

"You, have to kill him or die at his hand. Oh, Harry!" Weaselette said.

"The reason you guys are here, is because there is a new prophecy and we need to train. I think we should call this Harry's Army. Because that is exactly what it is. Everyone here is either in the prophecy or is trusted enough, to be in his inner circle." Christina explained.

"And the prophecy states…"Tori starts, Harry writes out the first thing about having eight pieces.

Then Hermione wrote out her piece.

"Yes, that is me. And I teach Harry that stuff everyday." Hermione explained. Then Ali wrote out her piece.

"That's me. And I am suppose to bring friends into the fight. That is why we restarted the DA. To prepare the ones I would bring in." Ali explained. Tori wrote out her piece.

"I still don't know what I am suppose to be teaching Harry. And if you guys get any idea then tell me."

Christina then wrote her piece. She watched as their faces started to get confused.

"I am a Legilimens. I suppose to teach Harry, how to block his mind." Christina explained, and watched their faces gather the information and understand it.

"Unfortunately, we do not know who the other four pieces are yet, McGongall has the whole prophecy and she says that if she tells us who they are. They might not come into affect and then I will fail the fight." Harry reasoned with the group before they started to ask questions.

"Everyone in the HA will learn whatever Harry is supposed to learn. So that we are all prepared for the fight. Today was mainly to give you guys the prophecies. HA will meet every Thursday night. Okay?" Hermione asked."

Then all of them left to go to bed, thinking about what the prophecy said. Christina headed into the Slytherin dormitories, when she entered the common room; Draco was the only one there, asleep on the couch. She looked at him closely and saw his face paler than usual, and also troubled. Christina figured she should just leave him, and she went to bed. As soon as she disappeared in the staircase, Draco woke up, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write a letter, at the end of it, he signed it, he walked over to the window, and called his owl, he gave his owl his letter. When his owl was out of sight he looked up at the moon, and whispered. "Merlin, help me. Save me from his wrath."


	5. Choices Cosequences Danger

**Chapter 5: Choices ConsequencesDanger**

Christina spent that week by her self a lot. Sometimes she would be with Harry but she spent a lot of time in the library and sped through meals, she avoided the common room as much as possible. The week went by really slowly for her; she really didn't talk to any of her housemates. When Christina and Draco were near each other they kind of just passed each other in an uncomfortable silence.

On that Friday, Christina was sitting in her common room by her self. It was her free period and all the Slytherins were in Arthimancy. Christina was reading her favorite book to keep her mind off of Draco. When she heard footsteps, she looked up to see Draco. Draco had an odd look on his face that seemed to glow in the candlelight. Christina looked at his hand- a red letter was clutched in his right hand but at the same time he was holding it with his fingertips as if it was going to bite him. Christina gave Draco a questionly look, and he opened his mouth to answer, but instead the Howler opened and a voice issued from it that was so cold it is impossible to describe.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY SERVICE." Issued from the Howler bouncing off the walls and sending chills up Christina's spine. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. YOU, YOUR PARENTS, AND THIS GIRL WILL PAY. WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, YOU WILL BE DEAD."

The Howler ripped itself up and bursted into flames. Draco and Christina just looked at each other in total silence. And before either of them could say anything three owls came swooping in with letters for Draco. He took the nearest letter and opened it.

Draco instantly startled screaming, and withering in pain on the floor. Voldemort had obviously sent Cruciatus curse in the letter. Christina rushed forward and grabbed the envelope and she too started screaming in pain but she ran towards the fire. Just as she got to the fire the pain was getting worse and made Christina sink towards the floor in pain, but she was determined and was able to get the envelope into the flames. She and Draco laid on the floor screaming and writhing in pain until the flames engulfed the envelope to ashes. They laid there for a couple minutes gasping for breath. Christina slowly started to pull her self up onto the nearest couch. She looked over at Draco who was slowly pulling himself into the nearest armchair. They sat there in complete silence for a couple of minutes still gasping for breath.

Christina got up grabbed the other letters and threw them into the fire. The curses in the letters still came out. One spell "Sectumsempra" came flying out of the fire hitting Christina in the chest, making her splatter in blood. A purple flame came flying out and hit Draco in the chest making him fall backwards. They both laid there until after the bell rang and Pansy Parkinson found them lying on the floor: Draco unconscious and Christina lying in a small puddle of her own blood.

When Christina opened her eyes she was lying in the Hospital Wing, Draco was lying in the bed next to her. She tried to remember why she was in the Hospital Wing. But before she could really remember anything the Hospital Wing door opened and Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tori, and Ali filed in. They walked over to Christina and Draco, Christina then realized that Draco was also awake.

"Do you guys remember what happened? Because all Miss. Parkinson knows is that she found you guys in the common room and in pretty bad condition." McGonagall asked looking sternly at Draco and Christina. Christina looked over at her feet and Draco was the one who answered the question.

"Well, I had resigned from The Dark Lord's service. And he sent me a Howler. So I went into the common room to open it. And it opened. Then before either of us could say anything three owls came swooping in, each with letters addressed to me. So I opened one, and The Dark Lord had put the Cruciatus Curse in it. Luckily Christina was able to throw it into the fire, as being hit with it herself. Then after realizing what the other two held she threw them into the fire also…" Draco replied.

"Well one had the Sectumsempra curse in it, hitting me, and the other had that one curse with the purple flames hitting Draco. Then we fell to the floor and that's all I remember."

"And that is the way that Miss. Parkinson had found you guys, after class. Why were you the only two in the common room?"

"I had my free period; Draco was supposed to be in Arthimancy with the rest of the Slytherins."

"Well, when I got the Howler, I went strait to the common room."

McGonagall started to walk out of the Hospital Wing. Christina and Draco pulled them selves up into sitting positions though it hurt to do so. Harry, and Hermione sat at the end of Christina's bed, Tori and Ali sat at the end of Draco's, while Ron pulled up a chair in- between them both. Nobody said anything; Draco seemed to be staring off into space. Then all of sudden there was a bright flash of light. And a piece of parchment floated down onto Christina's lap. She picked it up and her eyes widened.

"It's a piece of the prophecy." She whispered.

"What prophecy?" Draco asked.

"Well, what does it say?" Harry asked impatiently ignoring Draco.

"_Fifth piece of eight rises of pureblood…Made enemies as soon as their paths met…Placed in the house of evil doers…This path he will follow…Will be given the chance to prove himself to the Dark Lord…In this task he will fail…"_

Christina read, and then looked at Draco, and everyone else was looking at him also.

"What?" He sneered.

"That's you!" Harry said quite shocked.

"Impossible! You're imaging it Potter." Draco replied.

"Draco look. It says the _Fifth piece rises of pureblood_; I don't think they would state that unless it was important to the piece. _Made enemies as soon as their paths met_, you and Harry have hated each other since you guys practically met. _Placed in the house of evil doers_…meaning Slytherin. _This path he will follow…Will be given the chance to prove himself to the Dark Lord._ You did that, then it states… _In this task he will fail_. You couldn't kill Dumbledore, you failed your task. This is defiantly you." Christina explained.

"…_But in the end… The one he loves will cause him to change paths…Trust him for he will be a great alibi…He will and can teach the One to…Use, understand, and overcome three forbidden curses…"_

Christina finished. She looked up at Harry who seemed to be in shock. She decided to see what he was thinking and reached into his mind.

"How am I suppose to trust ferret?" He asked himself.

"If he means joining us, he is trustworthy." Christina answered her voice echoing into Harry's mind.

"I don't think I can trust him. I mean I have hated him since we practically met. And he's a Slytherin." Harry replied.

"Hey, I am a Slytherin, and you were almost a Slytherin. You trust me and we have only been siblings for a week. Harry if you want to win this you need to learn to trust Draco. I know it will be hard. Cause I am having trouble trusting Weasel still. But I am working on it."

"I know, but it is hard. I never trusted Snape, and Dumbledore did. Dumbledore never really trusted Malfoy, so how am I suppose to?"

"Well, you saw sides of Snape that Dumbledore didn't. But I trust Draco."

"You said the other day that you don't trust any of the Slytherins with your life. Not even Malfoy. So how can you trust him today?"

"Because, he's not a Death Eater anymore. And he gave it up for me. Harry, Draco put his and his parents lives in mortal danger, so he can be with me. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Not really."

"Well, if it came to losing Weaselette or becoming a Death Eater, would you do it?"

"I don't love Ginny."

"Right. I'll believe that when I see it. But, still Weaselette dies or you become a Death Eater?"

"I guess I would become a Death Eater."

"See, that's what Draco did. He told me that yes he has always believed the muggle-borns are scum. But he was never really obsessed about it like his father. He was only trying to please his father. Harry, Lucius beats him. And no I am not kidding. Draco doesn't like to talk about it, but Lucius has been beating him since he was like 2. And one time he pissed Lucius off at the age of 5 that Lucius performed the Cruciatus on him. He was 5! He has always secretly hated Lucius, but at the same time scared at what Lucius would do if he dared to rebelled. So he has always tried to please his father." Christina replied.

"I guess, I can try to trust him, but it's gonna be hard. And you know Ron will take the longest. Ron isn't very trusting. And I am the same way if I trust you with my life, then I really trust you. I guess Malfoy will have to join the HA. I don't think he should join the DA, just yet. They are still having trouble trusting you, and if Malfoy shows up. They will probley just leave, or curse you and him to oblivion."

"Malfoy! Next Thursday, you will accompany Christina to a secret meeting. And no you don't have a choice." Harry said out loud, as he ignored Ron's looks.

On that note Harry got up and walked out, with Ron trailing behind him. Tori and Ali both left looking for Terry and Zacharias. Hermione was the only one left. She nodded at Christina, asking her to enter her mind.

"What did you and Harry talk about?" Hermione asked as soon as she knew Christina was in her mind.

"Here I'll show you." Christina picked the memory that just finished and pushed into Hermione's mind and let it play. After it was finished Hermione gasped.

"I knew Lucius was evil and all but not that bad. Cruciatus at age 5, I mean seriously. But you know Harry's right about the trusting. I mean I have some problems with trusting Draco, but I don't think as much as Harry. I always felt that Draco was just doing it for show. And Harry is right about the DA."

"I know when Draco told me about Lucius, I was crying."

"Why did he tell you in the first place?"

"He had just got a letter from Lucius, threatening him about something. And he was crying. He was in his room, he had skipped Arthimancy again. And of course I was the only one there, and I heard him, and found him."

"When was this?"

"Last year."

"So, will catch him up on the prophecy? So that he is not lost about it next Thursday. I am going to the library."

"Why?"

"I need to find books about the Unforgivables, Occlumency and Legilimency and maybe while I am there I'll be able to think about what Tori is suppose to teach us."

"Okay, have fun. Bye."

Christina exited Hermione's mind, and watched her get up and leave the hospital wing. After she left, she put a silencing charm around her and Draco's ward. And sat up, to look at him.

"Draco, we need to talk. But first you have to sign this document. It states that anything we tell you about the prophecy is unable to be told to anyone else. If you tell, you will die."

"Why, do I have to sign it?" He asked.

"Because, I have to tell you some things that are very important. Except I have to be sure that you don't reveal any of this to anyone. I have to tell you stuff that is life threatening to Harry and I, and now it involves you. So just sign the document."

Draco took the document, and signed it. Then Christina took out her wand and put an invisible shield around them that Madam Prompfy wouldn't see, but also caused her not to be able to see any thing but the two of them sleeping in their beds. Then Christina started to write out the first prophecy. And explained the prophecies to Draco.


	6. Slytherins Don't Like Liars or Traitors

**Chapter 6: Slytherins don't like liars or traitors. Neither do Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs for that matter.**

The next morning Christina and Draco were released from the Hospital Wing. They walked hand in hand into the Great Hall, everyone went quiet when they noticed the couple in the door way. Then everyone started whispering, she quickly

realized that everyone knew that she was a Potter.

Christina and Draco spent the next couple of days avoiding jinxes from fellow Slytherins and the whispers that came with dirty looks from the other houses. On top of that because she was with Draco almost every second possible, she was even getting dirty looks from the DA members. In a two day span she found herself in the Hospital Wing before each class, getting Madam Prompfy to fix her up. Draco was getting it harder though, she assumed that it was because he was a Malfoy, he was in the Hospital Wing like every half hour. Christina knew it was going to be hard, but she didn't realize how hard. Draco and her were forced to kept their hands gripped tightly around their wands, and constantly were using it.

Christina tried to take points away, but that only seemed to make them angrier. By the end of the two days, Slytherin had gone from second place to last, from losing house points. Half of the house had detentions, at any time Christina could assign them.

But everything she did to get them to stop just seemed to make it worse. At first it started with mainly only the seventh years, and by the end of the first day the sixth and fifth years had joined the torturing. By the next morning the third and fourth years joined, and just within the last couple hours the bold enough first and second years started. And by now the Slytherins actually looked forward to see the traitorous couple so they could make them pay.

On the third day Christina was sitting in the common room, trying to write a letter. With TRYING being the key word there, she had been sitting there for almost half an hour and wrote two sentences. She had her wand in her hand deflecting jinxes and curses that were being thrown at her. She heard a squeals of glee and the common room door closing, Christina could tell by how happy all they Slytherins were, that by not even looking up she knew the person that walked in was Draco. She looked up Draco had taken one step into the common room and was already deflecting about 20 jinxes that were hurled at him. He walked over to Christina and collapsed onto the couch next to her. Christina instantly reached into his mind and asked

"Where have you been?"

"Hospital Wing, again. I have been in there more times today alone than Potter has during our seven years here. Parkinson, I swear one day I'm gonna kill her. She threw the Cruciatus at me." Christina gasped in his mind. "She didn't throw enough hate into it though. It was more like a shock of pain, but I was under it for a good five minutes."

"Oh, Draco!" Christina exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. It only lasted a couple of seconds though, because almost everyone took that moment to throw their best at the couple. They both had heard a bunch of voices yell 'Crucio' at once.

Draco and Christina instantly let go of each other to deflect the five red jets streaming at them. Each of them were lucky enough to deflect one each; both of those jets bounced off and hit a couple first years sitting in a corner. But as Draco and Christina followed the deflected curses they each got hit with other jets. One hitting Christina and two hitting Draco, both of them collapsed on the ground as they each felt a huge shock of pain rush through their bodies. Christina could feel the stinging in her body, and she knew she was getting it easy.

She heard someone yell "Enough." Christina struggled to stand up; the owner of the voice was Blaise. Christina steadied herself, took a deep breath then threw ropes at the five offenders to be tied up. Then she saw two fifth year prefects and told them to take the first years to the Hospital Wing. Christina turned and looked at Blaise.

"Thanks Blaise. Will you take Draco to the Hospital Wing? Then come to McGongall's office please." Christina said.

"Sure, but I don't know where her office is." He answered.

"I can solve that. Hermione Granger will meet you outside of the Hospital wing." Christina replied.

Blaise took Draco in a magical stretcher and levitated him to the Hospital Wing. Christina took the wands of the offenders, and marched them to McGongall's office. While walking behind them, Christina made contact with Hermione.

"I need you to meet Blaise Zabini at the Hospital Wing and take him to McGongall's office." Christina said in Hermione's mind.

"Sure. Why?" Hermione replied.

"I'll tell you later." Christina said and exited Hermione's mind.

When Christina walked into professor McGongall's office. The professor took one look at them and then said sternly "You better have a good reason for tying these students up Miss. Potter."

Christina threw a dirty look at all of them. She couldn't believe that she had once called these people her friends. "They threw the Cruciatus at Draco and myself."

"Is this true?" McGongall asked.

"Yes, Blaise is on his way in, he witnessed the whole thing. Draco and I have been fighting off the whole Slytherin house. Pansy had just performed it on Draco earlier and he had just came back from the Hospital Wing. We were in the middle of hugging when they attacked us. Two were deflected and hit a couple of first years. Then one hit myself, and two hit Draco."

"Are you okay Miss. Potter?"

"Yeah, I am fine. They didn't throw enough hate into the cruse and it was more like a big shock of pain."

"You guys are suspended for the rest of the term. Now you will go pack your things and you will go home. Professor Slughorn will send your homework weekly. I will keep your wands, for now. And you will be traveling by floo powder. No get out of my sight." McGongall spat.

Christina watched her former friends. She couldn't believe it as Pansy, Millie, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo marched out of McGongall's office. When they left Blaise came in, he explained what happened to Professor McGongall.

"Professor, can Draco and I use the Head's dormitories?" Christina asked.

"Yes, you may. It might keep you guys safe. And I'll put a charm on it, so Blaise if you need it. A room will appear for you." She answered. Blaise was watching Christina who was extremely pale; she was even paler than Draco's normal color.

"Christina are you okay?" Blaise asked. At that Christina collapsed into Blaise's outstretched arms.

Blaise quickly left the office and rushed to the Hospital Wing. Blaise laid the unconscious Christina onto a bed next to Draco to be taken care by Madam Prompfy.

Two days later Christina and Draco were released from the Hospital Wing. Since they had an hour before their first class, they walked into their new head dorm and collapsed onto the couch. Christina sat down between Draco's legs, and rested her head on his chest. She relaxed there as she slowly looked around their new dorm.

The walls were a deep green, and all the furniture was silver, and the carpet was black. They were sitting on a silver couch with green throw pillows; in front of them was an oak coffee table. On the sides were two silver arm chairs also with green throw pillows. Christina looked at the beautiful silver and black marble fireplace in front of her. She saw a kitchen on one side of the common room, and the other had 4 doors, the doors were stained black. On the first door Draco was written elegantly in silver paint, on the second door Christina was written, on the third door Blaise was written, the fourth door didn't have anything written on it, so she figured it was the bathroom.

Christina finished looking around and relaxed herself into Draco. It was already Wednesday and she had the DA tonight, but she really didn't want to think it; she was perfectly happy where she was. She sighed as she felt Draco move his hands to the end of her shirt and start tracing little circles on her bare stomach.

"Draco, do you think people will ever accept us?" she asked quietly.

"People did accept us before you became a Potter." He answered.

"No, I mean a Potter and a Malfoy as a couple?"

"Most, likely not. I think it helps that you are the sister of The Harry Potter, The Chosen One. And I am the son of a famous Death Eater, and an ex-Death Eater myself."

"But we won't let what people think about us affect our relationship, right?"

"No, because I love you too much Cissy."

"And I love you!" Draco tipped Christina's head back so he can kiss her. His soft lips brushed Christina's as he pushed him self into the kiss, and Christina matched his loving force.

After a while Draco pulled apart from her, and then checked his watch "Bloody Hell! We are going to be late!" They instantly jumped up picked up their books and ran to Defense class. Lucky for them it was the closet classroom, and stepped into the room when the bell rang. They took seats next to Blaise the three of them being the only seventh year Slytherins in the school at the moment. As they clutched their sides in pain, they looked around the room; sitting across the aisle was the Golden Trio. The whole classroom was giving them dirty looks, with even some to the trio.

The rest of Christina and Draco's day was filled with dirty looks and whispers. By the time Christina made her way to the RoR for the DA. She was sure that everyone in the school had given her a dirty look.

Christina talked to Harry as the DA entered, after everyone was there. Harry asked the girls to stand on his right and boy on his left.

"Ok, so I know that everyone needs and wants to vents feelings today. And since most of you guys don't know how to properly duel, that what we are going to do today. Ok lets see, Ron and Luna; Hermione and Neville; Tori and Terry; Ali and Zacharias; Colin and Hannah; Seamus and Padma; Lavendar and Justin; Parvati and Dennis; Ernie and Anthony; Susan and Michael. Dean, you are with me; which leaves Ginny and Christina. So no illegal curses of course. If you freeze or stun your partner, relive them then watch everyone else. Let's get started."

Christina looked at Weaselette who was giving her an evil eye as they walked to the middle of the room. Weaselette threw the first hex, to get their duel started.

Five minutes later the two red heads were still in the middle of a heated duel. By then most of the other groups were watching, Christina threw another jinx at Weaselette and while not taking her eyes of Weaselette while she looked around. Christina could see all her siblings still dueling. Hermione was still dueling with Longbottom.

As she blocked a jinx from Weaselette and threw a Full Body Bind, Christina saw Weasel get stunned by Loony in the corner of her eye.

Christina ducked the curse that Weaselette threw, and sent back a Tarantallegra as Ali stunned her boyfriend Smith.

Then Tori got Full Body Binded by Boot, leaving Christina and Weaselette; Harry and Thomas; and Hermione and Longbottom.

Christina heard Weaselette say the incantation for her famous Bat Bogey Hex; Christina blocked it and it reflected and hit Weasel.

Christina then threw a Rictusempra at Weaselette and saw Harry stun Thomas. Longbottom then decided to start yelling at Hermione. Weaselette seemed to decide to do the same thing.

Longbottom threw a hex at Hermione and yelled at her "WHY DO YOU TRUST HER?" And at the same time Weaselette threw a hex at Christina and asked "WHY DOES HERMIONE TRUST YOU?"

Christina and Hermione both blocked their hexes and then threw Densaugeo-the teeth enlargement jinx.

While answering at the same time "Because she is my best friend!"

Christina heard gasps in the background, both Longbottom and Weaselette seemed a little disturbed by this statement. So as they stood there disturbed Christina entered Hermione's mind.

"Let this one hit you, I'll do the same. People have questions and we need to answer."

Weaselette and Longbottom stunned both Christina and Hermione. After Harry relived them, chairs for everyone appeared in a circle.

"Everyone, please sit down." Hermione instructed.

"What was it that the two of you said a second ago?" Weaselette asked confused.

"That the reason that I trust Christina is because she is my best friend." Hermione replied and everyone gasped again.

"How?" Weasel asked.

"We happen to be the only Slytherin and Gryffindor in our year to be taking Ancient Runes. In the class there is a lot of group work, the class is mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So during our third year we were always left to pair together. By the second term we were best friends." Christina explained.

"And since then I have trusted Christina with my life." Hermione said.

"What about Malfoy? How do you know that he isn't luring you into a trap?" Longbottom said loudly and most of the DA murmured in agreement.

"He gave it all up. I gave him a choice me or Voldemort. He choose me, though it puts himself and his parents in great danger. And there is another reason…" Christina said, then entered Harry's mind.

"Can we tell them at least the basics of the prophecy?" she asked.

"I guess they do need to know, but Hermione needs to get them to sign the contract." Harry answered. Christina exited Harry's mind and entered Hermione's.

"We need the HA contract, I think we should just call it the prophecy contract." She stated it. They passed around the contract and had everyone sign it.

"Ok, so you guys remember that article in the Daily Prophet two summers ago saying Harry's The Chosen One? Well, they are correct, Harry is The Chosen One, and he is the only one that can kill Voldemort. But a new prophecy has been made stating that Harry will get help from eight people. So far those people include Hermione, Tori, Ali, myself, and just recently Draco. And no we don't know who the other 3 are so don't ask."

"So I think we are done for tonight, I see you guys all next week. But I would like to reward Dean, Ron, Tori, and Zacharias 5 points each. Christina, Hermione, and Luna 10 points each. Ginny and Neville for 15 points each, for all of you doing a great job dueling."

At that Christina got up so she could exit the room, Weaselette stopped her.

"Look, no one has ever blocked my Bat Bogey Hex; also you are a great dueler. Harry and Hermione seem to trust you. I want to, so let's try to be at least civil towards each other."

"Ok the only reason I can block your Bat Bogey Hex is because of all the hours I have spent in the library. Thanks, you are a great dueler also. I hope that by the time we go to war we will at least be friends."

Weaselette nodded and left, Christina waved to Hermione and Harry and left to go to her common room. When she entered she found Draco asleep in an armchair and Blaise asleep on the couch. Christina looked at Draco, he looked so peaceful sleeping in the chair, and he looked like an angel. Christina chuckled at the thought of him being an angel because he definitely had horns holding up his halo. Draco stirred at the sound of Christina's chuckling, his eyes snapped opened as his hard gray eyes searched out the disturbance, but when they landed on Christina they softened into pure pools of silver. He patted his lap, and Christina sat down on his lap with her head on his chest.

"So how was the DA?" He asked quietly not to wake up Blaise. Christina explained everything that happened. Then she asked.

"So what's up with Blaise?"

Draco sighed and answered. "Stupid sixth years! They were ganging up on him, it was the whole year. He came running here with them on his heels.

"I think Blaise will have to live here with us. All three of us are Slytherin disgraces."

"Tell me about it; wait till my father and Snape find out."

"I think Snape always knew that I dint have my heart in some of the Slytherin traditions. You know we have the HA tomorrow?"

"Yeah, can't wait to be stuck in a room with all my biggest enemies who all happen to be friends or siblings of my girlfriend for two hours."

"Hey! You put yourself in this position. But I think that next week you and Blaise should come to the DA."

"Won't they hex us to bits or something?"

"No, they know that you gave up your Death Eaterism for me. Also they know the basics of the prophecy."

"Well, I am going to go to bed."

Draco got up, pulled Christina up with him. He kissed her once more then led her over to her room; he kissed her on the forehead, and made his way to bed. Christina opened her door and walked inside, she changed into her green silk nightgown. She turned off the candles that were lighting the silver walls. She then climbed into her queen sized four poster bed, slipped in-between her green satin sheets. And fell into sleepless slumber.


	7. A Forgotten Memory

**Chapter 7: A Forgotten Memory**

The next evening Christina and Draco made their way to the RoR. Christina could tell that Draco was a little nervous, though he would never admit it. When they entered the RoR, everyone was already there, and Ron gave Draco a dirty look. Christina turned to Draco who had his famous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. "Be Nice." She reminded him in his mind.

"So guys, Malfoy has been added to the prophecy. Mal-Draco write out your piece of your prophecy please."

Draco drew his wand and wrote his piece out in flames.

"So we all know what Draco is suppose to teach us. Has anyone got anywhere with Tori's?" When everyone shook their heads, Harry turned to Christina. "So you are doing yours today right?"

She nodded and stood up; she waited for Harry to sit down. "Today, I will be teaching you Occlumency. Which is keeping from reading your thoughts, and mind. Now what you got to try is to push me out of you mind, now while you push me out you will come into mine. So to do this you have clear your mind, and keep it empty. Now at first your mind will show me memories that you might be fond of. As I stay there and as you get frustrated it will start to show memories that you don't like. You should try to get me out of there without your wand, but if you have to hex me. Now for you Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville; I will have to use my wand to enter your minds."

"Why not them?" Ron asked.

"Because I have became so close to Hermione that by the first task our fourth year; I could make the connection without eye contact. And by the end of that year I was able to make it with us in our common rooms. And I have always been able to make the connection with Draco. And after finding out that they are my siblings, I have been able to make the connection as long as they are nearby. In fact sometimes I can make the connections with Hermione and Draco involuntary. For an instance I saw Hermione in the Department of Mysteries, and Draco get his Dark Mark."

"You saw that?" She heard Draco squeak as she turned to Draco who was transparent.

"Yes, actually it was quite disturbing. Anyway, I going to start with Harry, since he has done this before, and for the example I will use my wand. Ready Harry?"

Harry stood up in front of Christina and drew his wand. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed clearing his mind, then he opened his eyes and nodded at her.

Christina raised her wand, "Legilimens."

Inside of Harry's mind she saw memories, not bad ones, ones that Harry liked. Christina chuckled quietly as she saw Hermione punch Draco in the nose. Then she saw a huge chess game. She could tell Harry was starting to get frustrated, because she saw a memory of Hermione petrified. Then getting caught by Umbridge. Then she felt Harry stiffen a little as Cedric's death went flying by. Then she saw Sirius's Death, and Dumbledore's and Harry had given up by then. She was about to get herself out of there for Harry's sake when she came upon a brick wall. At first she thought that Harry had blocked her mind, but then she knew they would be in her mind. As the brick wall came closer it blew up and a memory flew out, the memory was black with age, she could tell it hadn't been viewed before.

Christina watched a memory of a pretty redheaded woman try to ward off Voldemort. At first she thought it was Ali, it looked so much like her sister. Then the memory woman said something that shocked Christina.

"No, Not Harry. Take me instead."

Christina's eyes filled with tears as she watched Voldemort kill her mother and walk into the nursery.

Christina pulled herself out of Harry's mind. She collapsed onto the ground and started crying, and she could tell Harry was doing the same thing. Draco instantly was at her side trying to comfort her.

After about ten minutes Christina and Harry took shaky breaths, and then stood up. Christina looked around the room of shocked faces. She could tell everyone was wondering what had made the two cry so openly like that.

"We're done for tonight." Christina said in a whisper and walked out of the room with Draco on her heels. When she entered the head common room she went strait to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

She buried her face into her pillow; she wanted to forget the memory; though she knew she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. She felt Draco climb into the bed with her; he started to rub her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

After about 5 minutes she sat up and looked into his beautiful concern filled silver eyes.

"You know that none of us remember that night? We remember parts of it; her screams, his laugh, and green light. I once asked Harry if he remembered that night, he said he remembers those pieces. But when he gets near Dementors he can hear her plead with him. And once he heard our father. Well today I saw all the murders that Harry has ever witnessed. Then I came upon a brick wall and it blew up, and the memory exited. Our mother's murder, ttthats what we saw."

By then Draco was rocking Christina in his arms. That was the last thing both of them remembered as both fell asleep in the bed.

A couple days later Christina was sitting at dinner with Draco and Blaise. She looked up at the bewitched ceiling that showed a full moon. Her thoughts went to her father who was transforming into Remus' once a month monster. She knew her dad was lonely without the other marauders, who use to transform with him; with the help of being Anamagi. Then it hit her.

"I got it!" Christina said.

The Great Hall instantly went quiet. Everyone looked up from their dinners and over at Christina at the Slytherin table.

She blushed slightly mumbled 'Sorry' and looked down. She made contact with her siblings' minds. "Head common room. Now! Bring the HA." Christina exited their minds, and dragged Draco from his dinner.

When everyone had entered the Heads common room. Christina instructed everyone to sit down.

"I figured what Tori is supposed to teach us." Christina said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

Christina turned to Tori, "What do you excel in Tori?"

"Quidditch, er… dueling…I'm okay in Potions…Defense…"Tori said.

"Transfiguration." Supplied Ali.

"Yes, Transfiguration. You are suppose to us how to be Anamagi." Christina explained.

"How did you figure that out?" Draco asked.

"Tonight's a full moon." She answered simply.

"Ok, Tori I want us to work on that a little next meeting. Christina bring Draco this week to DA." Harry instructed.

"What about Blaise?" Christina asked.

"He is on our side right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Christina and Draco answered together.

"Ok, bring him along. Ok I think we are done. Though can I see Christina and Hermione really quickly?"

Everyone else got up to go finish their dinners.

"Ok, next week in DA, I was planning teach defensive spells like Protego, Impedimenta, and Incarcerous. Can you two do some research and find me some new ones? Since you both love the library." Harry said with a smile forming on his lips.

Christina and Hermione ran off to the library and after an hour they both exited with a huge pile of books in their arms heading for their separate dormitories.


	8. Missions: Godric, Bellatrix, and Lucius

**Chapter 8: Mission: Godric, Bellatrix, & Lucius**

Christina was sitting in the library studying for a Potions test. She was so wrapped in her textbook that she didn't hear Ginny sit down across from her.

"Christina?" Ginny said in a library whisper

Christina pulled her long red hair out of her face, and looked up at Ginny.

"Lupin needs you, in his office."

"You know why?" Christina asked as she packed up her books. She knew that Ginny didn't know that Lupin was really her father. He had asked the four to not tell anyone about who he really was. So they kept that vow, Hermione and Ron didn't even know.

"No, but he also wants your siblings." Ginny said bringing Christina back from her thoughts. Christina left the library and walked to her father's office. She reached the door at the same time as her sisters, all three of them walked in to find Harry looking out the window and James packing a suitcase.

"Girls, Harry. I have to go away for a couple days. I've got an assignment from McGongall for the order." James said. After James had finished talking Christina got this really weird feeling in her stomach.

"Dad, don't go." Christina said all of sudden. All eyes instantly turned to her, her three siblings had been firing questions at James about the job.

"What?" all four of them asked together.

"I have this really weird feeling that something will go wrong." Christina mumbled in an unsure voice.

"Cissy," using the nickname they had given her as a baby. "I just have to check out Godric's Hollow. It's not going to be dangerous." James said as he closed his suitcase.

"I have this feeling it will be. I already lost mom, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. And at the same time not only being scared for our lives, but also Draco's. I just can't loose you." Christina whispered with her tears filling her beautiful hazel eyes that she inherited from him.

James picked up his suitcase and walked towards Christina. He pulls her into a hug as they pull apart he kisses her on the forehead.

"I'll be fine Cissy. You know I wish you would use that name more often. It was one of your mother's favorites; we only named you Christina so that you had a full name. She really just wanted to call you Cissy," he said while flashing her a smile. "But I will be fine." He beckons the other three to come forward. The five of them embrace in a tight hug. James pulls apart kisses the four on their foreheads flashes a smile and waves goodbye. As James walked out the door, Christina broke down feeling like that was the last time she would ever see her father, Tori choose then to pull Christina into a hug to comfort her.

Christina was sitting with Draco at breakfast eating quietly. Christina hadn't talked much since her father had left the afternoon before. They had the DA the evening before and all four Potters were not concreting very well. The DA meeting was very uneventful, both Draco and Blaise had attended and neither had been attacked by the other members. Christina looked up as she heard flutter of wings, signaling that the post had arrived. Christina saw Draco's eagle owl Salazar fly into the Great Hall. It flew towards Draco, but it wasn't the owl that had caught her eye, it was the red envelope in its clutches. Draco had seen Salazar by then and it landed in front of him, he pulled the howler out of its beak. Christina performed 'Muffliato' a spell she had gotten from Harry. Draco then opened the howler.

"DRACO, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE DARK LORD'S SERVICE. AND ALL FOR A GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE SUPPOSE TO BE IN CHARGE. HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE DARK LORD'S RIGHT HAND. DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HONOR THAT IS? THE DARK LORD USUALLY ONLY HAS ONE RIGHT HAND, WHICH WOULD BE YOUR AUNT BELLA. BUT HE WANTED YOU TOO. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM DEFEAT THE CHOSEN ONE. BUT SINCE YOU DEFIED MY AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THE DARK LORD'S WISHES. YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU ARE DISOWNED! YOU ARE NOT A MALFOY. YOU DISGRACE!" At that the howler ripped itself up. Christina looked at Draco, who was ghostly white. Another owl landed in front of them, Draco grabbed the letter.

"Draco, don't open that letter." Christina said all of sudden,

"Why?" He asked.

"I bet you there is a curse in it. Here, evanesco." With that the envelope disappeared. "The question is how did he know?"

"I know that's the weird part."

"Don't you need a wand to make a howler?" she asked, Christina looked up at Hermione who she was going to ask. Hermione was unfolding the Daily Prophet, Christina watched as her face fell. She quickly read the article and then showed Harry something, whose face also fell. Hermione then got up and walked over to the Slytherin Table. She ignored the dirty looks that she was getting from the rest of the Slytherin house, and stopped in front of Christina and Draco. Draco seemed to choose that moment to look up from his porridge. Hermione passed the newspaper to Christina.

_**DEATH EATER ESCAPES AZKABAN!**_

'_**Convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, 43; escaped Azkaban last night. All the Ministry officials know is that Malfoy's sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange was an accomplices. Lucius Malfoy was convicted for being a follower of You-Know-Who; using the Unforgivables; torturing muggles. The Ministry is looking into his family for questioning his wife Narcissa who has been leading a quiet non-Death Eater life at their manor. And his 17 year old son is currently a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'**_

Christina looked over at Draco who was now white as snow. "Well, that explains the howler." Christina looked at Hermione who had a confused look and decided to explain. "Draco, just got a howler from Lucius, he disowned him."

"But I didn't hear it."

"Muffliato."

"Oh, that also explains his facial expressions."

Christina saw Draco get up from the table and walk away. She gave Hermione a pleading look and went to follow Draco out of the Great Hall. When they reached the portrait that leads into the Heads dorm, of a snake named Volo.

"Passsssssssword?" the snake hissed.

"Lumen." Draco mumbled. Volo opened the portrait frame to let the couple in. Draco went and plopped down on the big comfortable silver couch. Christina sat down next to him.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked. Draco didn't answer right away, Christina knew he would when he was ready, so she just sat there waiting.

"Now, I am what I was taught to hate. A softy and poor. Cissy, how can you love someone who is a softy and poor?" He said his eyes not leaving the fire.

Christina sat there in shock for a moment; she couldn't believe he had asked that. After a minute of silence she realized that he was being serious.

"Draco, I love you." She reached up and touched his cheek, turning him to look at her. She looked strait into his silver eyes that she has always loved so much that still had the fire's reflection in then and said. "I don't care how much money you have. Unlike Pansy I don't love you for being a Malfoy; I love you for being Draco. When you are with me, you always show me who you truly are. Even back before we became Slytherin disgraces, you were a softy when it was just you and me. Your friends, father, and ex-master may hate you. But I love you, no matter what." With that she kissed him. She pulled herself off of him for a second, reached down grabbed his wrist and brought it to eyelevel, and looked at his watch. "Come on, its time for Potions."

And with that the couple got up and made their way to Potions, like they had no cares in the world.

That night Christina and Draco were waiting in the RoR for a HA meeting. They were sitting quite comfortably on a green couch. Christina looked around the room; one corner had a bookshelf full of books, which both she and Hermione have already read. In another corner was a pile of pillows for stunning. There also was a tack board with the prophecy pieces on it. There was also a chart that stated what spells were mastered by each member. Christina knew today they were supposed to work on Animagus forms. She looked down to where Draco's head was on her lap.

"Cissy, what kind of house do you want to live in when you get married?" Draco asked all of sudden.

"Hmm, a nice little cottage in the suburbs on the edge to town with a big back yard so my children can play quidditch. What about you?" She answered.

"A manor in the country." Draco answered simply.

Christina, who has never been to the Malfoy Manor, knew that was what he described. The door opened and Harry walked in followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Instantly chairs appeared for all of them to sit down.

"Has everyone read the Daily Prophet today?" Hermione asked as half the group shook their heads to say they haven't.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban." Christina stated, Ginny and Luna gasped.

"How did he do it?" Ginny asked after she recovered from the shock.

"With the help of Bellatrix," Hermione answered.

"Just so you know Malfoy, I hate your father!" Ron stated.

"Ronald…" Hermione started.

"Well, Weasel," Draco interrupted. "For your information he's not my father anymore. And I also hate him since I was about 5 actually."

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Lucius disowned Draco this morning." Christina explained.

"Well, I hate Bellatrix the most." Neville practically yelled. "She will pay for what she did my parents."

There was a big white flash and a piece of parchment floating down in between Christina and Harry. Christina bent down and picked up the piece of parchment.

"_Sixth piece of eight rises…Born as the seventh month dies seventeen long years ago…to those who trice defied the Dark Lord…Became friends when their paths crossed in the house of bravery…"_

Christina stopped reading and looked at Neville. Harry was the one voiced everyone thoughts with "Why, that's you Nev."

"_Do not underestimate this loyal Gryffindor…For he will be one of great importance …He will seek a fight with the Dark Lord's most loyal servant…If he too learns what the One is required…He too will come out successful..."_

"So I am supposed to kill Bellatrix, not that I don't want to, but if I don't Harry won't win." Neville whispered

"Sounds like it Neville," Christina said, "Tori, what are you going to teach us today?"

"Well, for this meeting and at least next month, we will be working on becoming Anamagi. Now for some like Christina, Ginny, and myself who excel in Transfiguration this will be easy. But for those like Neville and Ali it will be a little harder. Now this last week Draco and I have begun brewing a potion that is needed for this though it won't be ready for a month. Now next month there are some ingredients that are required for this that you will need to supply. Each of you need..." Tori took out her wand to write out what was needed.

"_**Hairs of a living family member that you look up to.**_

_**Dirt from outside the building that you were born in.**_

_**A piece same as of magical substance in your wand."**_

"But before we can transfigurate ourselves we need to be able to transfigurate other humans into animals. So the spell is 'Morphomo Anamai" It should turn you into at least the same species as your animagus form. So for example…" Tori pointed her wand at Christina. "Morphomo Anamai."

Where Christina was once sitting was a huge beautiful hazel colored python. Christina noticed that Draco must have jumped off the couch, after she transfigurated since he was on the opposite side of the room.

"Finite." Christina heard Tori say, as she felt her body stand up. Christina looked down and she had hands again.

"Christina, do you know what animal you were?" Harry asked.

"I know I was a snake of some form." Christina replied.

"Okay, so we are gonna work in pairs. Let's see Ali you will be with me; Christina and Neville; Ginny and Ron; Hermione and Draco; Harry and Luna. But let's do it one at a time so we can see what animals we are turning each other into. Christina, you go first."

Christina and Neville moved into the middle of the group. Christina pulled out her wand. "Morphomo Anamai." Two seconds later where Neville was there was a puma. "Finite." Neville turned back into a human. "You were a puma."

Then it was Ginny's turn, she said the spell and Ron was turned into a badger. When it was Hermione's turn Draco became a weasel. On Harry's turn Luna didn't change being the first non-animagus of the group. Then it was Ali's turn it took her a couple tries but she was able to turn Tori into a hawk. On Neville's turn he performed it on Ali. Ali turned into a ferret. On Ron's turn Ginny was turned into an eagle. On Draco's turn he turned Hermione into a lion. Then it was Luna's turn and she turned Harry into a panther.

After everyone had tried Tori decided it was time to turn in, so they all left to go to bed.

A month passed, and James was still gone on his mission. Harry could tell that Christina was really worried about dad. His mission was only supposed to be a couple days long. McGongall was also worried; Tonks had taken his classes in his absence. McGongall had sent Kingsley to go find James over a week ago, and no one had heard from either of them.

One night in mid-December Christina got ready for bed. As she pulled on her silver silk nightgown she hoped her father was okay. She climbed into her bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Christina was standing inside Godric's Hollow, with a body in front of her. She raised her wand and said "Crucio." Instantly the man in front of her started to scream in pain, which only made Christina smile.

"Peter…Peter…" the man gasped after Christina cut the curse off. "You don't have to do this. Please don't do this."

"Avada Kedavra." Christina yelled, she watched as the body slumped to the ground. And she looked down at the body, heard screaming, and then she was shaken awake.


	9. Bad Dreams do Come True

When Christina opened her eyes, there was a bright light, as she was blinking the pale pointed face of Draco came into view

When Christina opened her eyes, there was a bright light, as she was blinking the pale pointed face of Draco came into view. Draco was standing over her looking confused and concerned.

"Cissy are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I need to see McGonagall now!" She said as she pulled herself out of her bed. Christina pulled on her slippers and robe over her silver nightgown, and fled the bedroom. She could hear Draco running to keep up with her as she hurried to the portrait frame. Christina turned around to look at Draco who was in green boxers.

"Draco, please stay here."

She didn't wait for an answer and instead disappeared into the portrait hole. Half way down the corridor, she was surrounded by the echo of footsteps. Christina hoped that it wasn't Filch or a professor, but as she came around the corner she met Ali. Ali had tears streaming down her cheeks, when Ali saw her sister; she launched herself into a hug. They linked hands and keep hurrying to the Headmistress' office.

When they entered the sixth floor, there was a corridor on the right that led to the Ravenclaw dormitories, and there was footsteps echoing in the corridor.

"Lumos" the two redhead sisters heard, and were instantly blinded by a bright light, before they could make out the person; they were enveloped into a hug, by Tori. After they finished hugging they continued down the hall with their arms linked.

Just as the three sisters approached the gargoyle concealing the anamagius' office, they heard a commotion headed their way. They all looked up, knowing who it was, and seeing Harry running towards them.

Harry didn't acknowledge his sisters, as he yelled the password and ran up the stairs, with his sisters on his heels.

All four of them burst into McGonagall's office, without knocking to find the headmistress in question at her desk. She looked up in surprise, then said; "Ok, Potter what is this all about?"

All four Potters started talking at once, causing McGonagall unable to catch more than a few words from each of the Potters in front of her.

"Stop! One at a time, Harry you first."

"Pettigrew got…got…Pettigrew got…." Harry started to say but found himself unable to finish his sentence.

"Who Potter? Who did Pettigrew get?" McGonagall asked.

Harry was lost for words and instead of answering her; he slowly sank towards the ground.

"Well? Who does Pettigrew have?" McGonagall asked again, but this time directed towards Christina.

"Our Father." Answered a voice so quiet it sounded like a small gust of wind instead of a voice.

Christina looked up at the sound of Ali's voice, her eyes connected with McGonagall's face of shock. Who then turned around to look at the portraits.

"Godric," surprising Christina, who then noticed for the first time the four founders on the wall over Dumbledore's portrait. Godric Gryffindor a gruff looking wizard with a red mane looking hairstyle opened his eyes and looked at the current headmistress, "Were you listening?" she asked him.

"Naturally," he answered in a voice that sounded like a lion's roar.

"You know where he is and what to do." McGonagall replied.

The Head Girl watched as Godric walked out of his portrait frame; the other three founders were watching the Potters with interest.

Salazar in black and green robes was looking at her siblings with quite a lot of interest but also disgust; he was baled but had a pointed black beard.

Helga sat in yellow robes, was beaming at the four of them, her long blonde hair curled into a bun on her head.

Rowena had long black hair flowing down her back, and was wearing deep blue robes; she was watching McGonagall instead of the Potters.

After five minutes of silence, Godric walked back into his frame; after sitting down in his chair and smoothing out his red robes. Which Christina gave him a dirty look for. The Slytherin scoffed, while the founder fixed his robes once more, and his hair causing Christina to mutter "Stupid Gryffindor" under her breath, which Harry and McGonagall heard. But when the realized that she was still giving the founder an evil eye, they turned to Godric.

Godric nodded at McGonagall, causing Christina to sink into the nearest chair, her worst fear had come true. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she forced herself to look up at McGonagall and swear she saw tears on the professor's cheeks also.

"You are all excused from class today." McGonagall said, as Ali chocked back a sob.


	10. The Founders are Helpful

The next day Cissy (as she had everyone start calling her) was sitting on the couch in the Head Common Room leaning into Draco

The next day Cissy (as she had everyone start calling her) was sitting on the couch in the Head Common Room leaning into Draco. Next to them on the couch was Harry with Ginny in his lap. In the silver arm chairs on the right and left were Ron with Hermione, and Neville with Luna. Sitting on the black carpet leaning against the silver couch was Ali and Tori.

"Why is the room all green and silver?" Ron asked while looking around. "I hate green and silver."

Cissy lightly chuckled, "Ron, the Head Common Room is suppose to show the colors of the Heads' houses. Besides our parents, we are the only two to ever be from the same house living here at one time. If you came in here when our parents were Heads the room would be red and gold. And even though Draco and Blaise aren't the Head Boy, they are living here, causing the room to be green and silver. If Harry lived here it would be a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors."

The room went quiet again, as Cissy thought about her parents. The day before the Potters revealed Lupin's identity to their friends. Cissy's hatred for Voldemort started to grow as she thought about her parents. They really just needed to kill him, but they still didn't known how. Cissy untangled herself from Draco and headed for the portrait frame.

"Cissy, dear where are you going?"

"To McGonagall's office."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So we can ask permission to search the Restricted Section, to find out how to get rid of Horcruxes. "

"McGonagall is never going to give you that permission Cissy." Mione stated.

"She will give me that permission, no matter what it takes."

Luna all of sudden got up and followed Cissy, in seconds all of them were on the way to McGonagall's office. When they entered the office, McGonagall was at her desk. When the professor looked up, Cissy started.

"Professor we need access to the Restricted Section. "

"Why?"

"We can't tell you." Harry stated while giving the headmistress a look that even the bravest Gryffindors wouldn't challenge.

McGonagall shifted some papers around on her desk and without looking up said, "Then I can't grant you permission."

"Professor we need free range to the Restricted Section if we are suspected to win this war." Hermione explained while invoking the famous Granger defenses.

"Well I can give you a book if you tell me why."

"But we can't tell you. Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone about my task." Harry practically shouted at the professor. Cissy instantly gave him a look telling him to calm down.

"Well, I know that you told some people, considering Mister Malfoy didn't know last year. So don't tell me Potter that you are not allowed to tell anyone."

"But professor, we can't tell you, it's supposed to be a secret. We can't let Voldemort find out. The only people that know are in Harry's Army and that because they are helping." Ron pleaded.

"Then I can't grant you permission."

"But professor…"

"I said no."

"But we can't…"

"I said end of discussion."

"But..."

"I said end of discussion and another word from any of you and you will have a week of detention."

"Minerva!"

They watched as a frown appeared on her face, she turned from the students to look at Professor Dumbledore.

"You will grant them free range to the Restricted Section. And Irma can't know what they are taking out."

"You can't be serious Albus. Free range and being able to take unidentified books?"

"Minerva, I do think we are talking about your Head Boy and Girl, and most of them are Prefects."

"But still Albus, free range in the Restricted Section. You can't let students into the Restricted Section without supervision. You know very well there are books in there that helped You Know Who make who he is today."

"Exactly," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor, even if you don't grant us permission, we will still go. You can take away our Head badges, Prefect badges, Captain Badges; you can even give us detention. But we will still find a way into the Restricted Section to get what we need. And there is no way you can stop us. We will have access to the Restricted Section one way or another."

"Miss. Potter det…"

"No Minerva. You will grant these students what they need."

"Albus, you are not the headmaster, you can not tell me what to do."

"You will tell her Sal."

"No, I won't Rona."

"Tell her already."

"It's your duty to help the current Headmistress."

"Again with the ganging up on me."

Cissy looked up to see the four founders walk into their frames; well Salazar was being dragged by Godric.

"Salazar has something he wants to tell you Minerva." Rowena supplied with a smile.

Salazar hissed something under his breath that no one could understand.

"Excuse me?"

"There is a book in the Restricted Section that Tom Riddle read when he was a student here…"

"If theses students are doing what we think they are…"interrupted Godric.

"This is the book they will need…" interrupted Helga.

"To destroy the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort." Finished Rowena.

Cissy smiled at the founders, "So we just need that book. Do you know what it is called?" Salazar shook his head; she turned her attention to McGonagall. "So can we please have permission to find that book?"

McGonagall took a piece of parchment wrote on it and passed to Cissy, who smiled as she realized it was the permission slip.

Before Cissy could leave, Albus demanded her attention.

"I reward Gryffindor 5 points each for the bravery that Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Granger showed in the process of changing the Headmistress' mind." Dumbledore said, causing the three in question's jaws drop.

"I reward 5 points to Slytherin," Started Gryffindor, "for the Miss. Christina Potter's bravery to argue with the sternest of all Headmistresses."

"I reward 5 points to Slytherin," Hufflepuff said, "for Miss. Christina Potter's loyalty to her brother and Albus Dumbledore."

"I reward 5 points to Slytherin," Ravenclaw stated, "for Miss. Christina Potter's wit and quick thinking."

"And I reward my house 10 points for Miss. Christina Potter's cunning and ambition." Salazar finished.

By the end of this Cissy was Gryffindor red, she had just been given points by the founders something Dumbledore never achieved; so she fled the office.


	11. The Puzzling Riddle

Chapter 11: A Puzzling Riddle

**Chapter 11: A Puzzling Riddle**

When they all got to the library, Cissy marched right up to Madam Prince and handed her the note from Professor McGonagall. Madam Prince eyed the group warily then pulled out her wand to confirm that the note wasn't forged.

Madam Prince sighed heavily as she walked out from behind her desk, leading the group over to The Restricted Section. After saying a bunch of words and waving her wand, a bunch of keys on chains appeared in her outstretched hand. Where she handed each of them one of the heavy brass keys that had their names etched into them.

"This key will allow each of you into the section, only the owner of the key is able to use it; also on that chalkboard," pointing out a chalkboard that appeared out of nowhere. 'It will show who is inside the section. The key will also show how many books you have checked out, though it will not show what, this information will appear automatically in my logs. If you destroy ANYTHING, you will NEVER be allowed in here again, AND detention for a month, plus points deducted."

With that Cissy opened the door to The Restricted Section, and walked inside. Once they were all inside, they split up. Cissy picked a random row, running her finger across the spines of the books. The Slytherin inhaled the smell of dust and parchment, one of her favorite smells. She even thought it was embarrassing admitting it, but the Library smell was one of her smells from Amorteria. Cissy grabbed a bunch of books that looked like they might be helpful and went to the table, sitting down next to Draco.

The Redhead opened the first book, to look at the table of contents. She skimmed its contents and closed the book when nothing was found. She quickly moved onto the next book, and the next finding nothing interesting. She slammed the fourth book that she had, and quickly went to get more.

Cissy sat back down with three more books, the first book was useless, the second one gave information about Horcruxes but only what they were. The third book was even more useless than the previous ones. The Redhead slammed the book closed, then chucked it. Causing Harry's head to jerk up as the book collided with the wall behind him, only inches from his head. Cissy muttered an apology then, lightly smacked her boyfriend on the arm as he chuckled at her.

"I think I found something..." Neville all of sudden said. Instantly everyone was around him, as Hermione took the book from him to read it out loud.

_**"Horcruxes are a Dark Art, possibly the darkest art after The Unforgivables. A Horcrux is a piece of someone's soul put into an object. Often a magical object or even an object that is emotionally important to the wizard in question. While using living beings is possible it is not advised as if the person dies, there goes your Horcrux.**_

_**Destroying a Horcrux is even harder than making one. Making one requires power that very few wizards obtain. It is said that even if they tried or wanted to try Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huffpuff would not have been able to make a Horcrux. **_

_**To Destroy a Horcrux there are three options.**_

_**A) Destroy with a substance that has only one undoing.**_

_**B) Impale with arms made in the fires of Goblins"**_

_**C) To undo the separation of a soul, chanting "Adhadda Kedhabra" as two souls become one.**_

"Ok...What?" Ron asked confused, causing Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Cissy, Luna and Tori chuckle for they understood the passage.

"Ron it says there are 3 ways to destroy a Horcrux, all very dangerous and uses a lot of power. It says that even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would not have been able to make a Horcrux." Explained Draco.

"The first way is using a substance that has only one antidote. This is what Harry did in the Chamber of Secrets. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and that is Phoenix tears," Ginny said.

"The second is a weapon made by Goblins, Like Godric Gryffindor's Sword. This is the most likely way that Dumbledore destroyed the ring." Hermione mussed over.

"The third is the most confusing and a little harder. It states that to undo the separation you chant this incantation as two souls become one." Tori said slightly confused herself.

"As two souls become one could mean many things, but I think they mean a couple admitting their love for each other and pour their souls into each other through a kiss." Cissy said giving Draco a look that said, she want to try that one.

"Okay, but why did Dumbledore's hand turn black after destroying the Ring." Harry asked.

"That has nothing to do with the Horcrux, but more with Dinniviation." Luna piped up, causing all eyes turn to her. "Because of the prophecy that sates that Harry is The Chosen One, He technically is the only one that can destroy them. But since of the other prophecy the one that says Harry will have help, making it possible for all people in that prophecy to also destroy them."

"So only the people in the two prophecies can destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Ali asked.

"Yes, if they are not in one of the two, the darkness of the spell causes you to slowly die killing one piece at a time. There is a way to stop it killing your body parts, but within a year of destroying the Horcrux you will die. Dumbledore may have been killed by Snape, but he was already dieing, and would have died probley within a month." Luna answered.

"What Horcruxes do we have?" asked Draco.

Cissy pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill to make the list.

**Diary – Malfoys**

**Ring –Gaunts**

Locket –Cave-?

Cup

Nagini-Voldemort

Ravenclaw

??

"The ones crossed out mean it's been destroyed already. Dumbledore said that Voldemort hid his Horcruxes in places that are important to him. For an instance the diary was with the Malfoys. By having a Horcrux with the Malfoys it shows that trusts his followers. But the fact that he didn't tell Lucius what the diary was shows that he only trusts them to a point, and he doesn't care what happens to them. The ring was at the Gaunt house, which shows his ancestry to Salazar Slytherin. We know that Nagini is with Voldemort himself. The locket was in a cave. The cave was from his childhood, and shows that he likes to have control over people." Harry stated.

"But the question is who is R.A.B. and what does he have to do with Voldemort and the locket? And the most obvious question is the locket destroyed?" Hermione pointed out.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Draco whispered.

All heads instantly whipped in his direction.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, it fits, he was a death eater. He died not long before 1981.It was said that he was a traitor to The Dark Lord, and so he was condemned to death."

"Sirius's brother, it does fit. But how did he know about the Horcruxes?" Ron asked.

"Regulus was pretty smart. If he had ever gotten to his seventh year here, he would have made Head Boy. Or at least that is what my mother has told me. Him and Sirius were both pretty smart, Sirius just rarely showed it." Draco explained.

"But did he destroy the Horcrux?" Ali asked.

"No, Regulus was condemned because he betrayed The Dark Lord. No one was ever told what exactly he did. The Death Eaters all figured it was because he was passing info to Sirius or something." Draco stated.

"So now the new question, where is the locket?" Tori asked.

"I'm guessing that Regulus didn't have a house, we could always try looking at Grimmuald Place." Mione mussed.

"What is the Ravenclaw relic?" Neville asked, causing all heads to turn to Hermione and Cissy, who both shrugged.

"The only known relics of Rowena Ravenclaw are her wand and her diadem." Tori piped up.

"The diadem has been missing since about Dumbledore's Hogwarts years. But the wand didn't disappear until about the 1940s." Luna explained.

"That was when Tom Riddle was a student here." Harry responded while his eyes widened.

"But the question was did he make it into a Horcrux while he was a student here." Draco asked.

"No, or at least Dumbledore and I thought he only made one while he was a student here. And that was the diary; He made the ring not much longer after he finished his seventh year." Harry answered.

"But Harry didn't you say that Riddle applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" Ron asked.

"Yeah so..."

"What if the interview was just a cover to get into the castle? To…"

"Hide a Horcrux," Ginny interrupted Ron's moment intelligence, earning her a glare, and a stuck out tongue was her response.

"It's possible, but where would he hide a Horcrux?" Harry pondered, causing everyone to look towards the two Slytherins in the group.

"Hmm, Draco love. If you were an evil dark wizard and had a Horcrux where would you hide it?" Cissy asked mockingly causing Mione and Harry to glare at her.

"Why I'm not sure dear, you're a Slytherin where would you hide it?" he responded.

"Knowing Riddle he probley hid the Horcrux in someplace kind of obvious. Like if we were looking for Hufflepuff's cup I would say it was hidden in like the trophy case. If it was Ravenclaw's Diadem I would say on her statue that is residing in the Ravenclaw Common Room. If it was Gryffindor's sword I would say in one of the millions of Suits of Armor we have through out the castle." The Slytherin mussed over.

"I agree someplace obvious, that people would see every day, would be where he would hide it."

"But how do we know where he hid it?"

Without answering Neville, Cissy got up and walked over about five or so shelves. When she came back she was using magic to move a Gigantic Tome, it was a Hagrid size book. After putting it down on the table, Ron read the title 'The Official Records of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

"This book records not only every major event, student, grades, test scores, being, and book and even the points, EVERYTHING that happens at Hogwarts. For example:" Cissy opened the book to the table of contents, pointing her wand at the page; she looked back up at Ron. "Ron, lets say you wanted to know what Hermione did on the night of Halloween 1991. All you have to say to the book is: Search Hermione Jean Granger, 1st year Gryffindor, October 31, 1991."

Ron read the page the book flipped to, and was majority surprised. He looked back up at the Slytherin who had a Malfoy worthy smirk on her face.

"It reads: _**Hermione Jean Granger went to charms like any other day, to only get teased by a Ronald Bilius Weasley after the class. Miss. Granger spent the rest of the day in the girl's loo crying. When a Troll was found in the castle during the Halloween Feast, which Miss Granger did not attend, her classmates were sent to their common rooms. Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley realized Miss Granger did not know about the troll and went to go find her. Upon meeting the Troll in a corridor the duo locked it in a room, not realizing that the room was the girl's loo. And not only was the it a girl's loo, it was the loo that Miss Granger had spent her whole day in, and was still in. After a little bit of spell work, the trio survived the meeting of their first magical creature. Afterwards Miss Granger lied to Professor Minerva Leona McGonagall, where she was deducted 5 points from Gryffindor for her 'lack of judgment.' As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley they were rewarded 5 points each for 'Sheer dumb luck.**_' It's right on target that is what exactly happened."

Harry took the book from Ron and touched his wand to the page. "Search Thomas Marvolo Riddle." The book started to flip until it stopped.

"_**Thomas Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Slytherin, years 1939-1945**_

_**Prefect 1943-1944, Head Boy 1945**_

_**Made Prefect in year 1943**_

_**Opened the Chamber of Secrets in year 1943**_

_**Murdered Myrtle Ann Thanos in year 1943**_

_**Made Head Boy in 1945**_

_**Applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position in year 1971**_

_**Visited the Slytherin Common Room in year 1971**_

_**Placed Spy at Hogwarts in year 1980-1997 **_

_**Attached to Professor Quirinus Quirrell's head in years 1991-1992**_

_**Fought Harry James Potter in 1992**_

_**Diary appeared at Hogwarts in year 1992 in the hands of Ginerva Molly Weasley**_

_**Reopened Chamber of Secrets in years 1992-1993**_

_**Petrified Mrs. Norris in year 1992**_

_**Petrified Colin Michael Creevey in year 1992**_

_**Petrified Justin Adam Finch-Fletchley in year 1992**_

_**Petrified Sir Nicolas De Mimsy- Porpington in year 1992**_

_**Petrified Hermione Jean Granger in year 1993**_

_**Petrified Penelope Jane Clearwater in year 1993**_

_**Fought Harry James Potter in 1993**_

_**Placed Spy at Hogwarts in year 1994-1995 **_

_**Used a Portkey to lure Harry Potter to him in year 1995**_

_**Visited Harry James Potter in 1995**_

_**Placed Spy at Hogwarts in year 1996-1997 **_

_**Sent Death Eaters to Hogwarts for a battle in 1997**_

_**Placed a Spy at Hogwarts in 1997 **_

_**Visited Harry James Potter in 1997**_

_**Visited Christina Marie Potter in 1997**_

_**Visited Victoria Ella Potter in 1997**_

_**Visited Alexandria Rose Potter in 1997"**_

"Well the one that looks suspicious is Visited Slytherin Common Room in year…." Tori pointed out.

"Cissy look, 'Placed Spy at Hogwarts in 1997.' One of our classmates is a spy."

"Isn't that you Malfoy?" Ron asked quite rudely and loud.

"No Ron, cause look the spy from 1980-1997 is Snape. The spy in 1994-1995 is Crouch. Which means the spy in 1996-1997 is Draco. But this line means there is a new one."

"So the Horcrux is in the Slytherin Common Room?" Luna asked.

"Draco and I will keep an eye out for it, even though we don't go there very often; I think we can even do a whole sweep, with all of us during the holidays." Cissy stated.

"So till then we will work on our pieces, and trying to figure out where the other Horcrux is hidden."


End file.
